Nick
Nick is a 14 year old boy and one of the main protagonists of the trilogy. He's part Japanese, and has reddish-brown hair, soulful brown eyes, and chocolate smudges on his face and hands. He is stuck in a white button-down shirt, pressed dark pants, and a tie and dress shoes, as he died going to his cousin's wedding. Biography Home Life Nick's father, who is Japanese, is a recovering alcoholic. He reportedly changed his ways when he found God. His mother, who is Caucasian, differed on the spiritual spectrum. She was involved in "new age stuff", believing in reincarnation and crystals. Nick's own beliefs regarding any sort of afterlife weren't very specific. He had faith in faith, that one day he'd find something to strongly believe in. While Nick described his own time in the living world as one spent following "friends and trends" this conviction, or lack thereof, would seem to be an exception to this rule. Nick's living world friend, Ralphy Sherman, had a near death experience, and claimed that the light at the end of the tunnel was actually the light of a hospital delivery room as you were reborn into another life. Nick crosses into Everlost by means of a car crash. He wasn't wearing a seat-belt at the time of the accident, resulting in him being thrown from the vehicle to his death. On his way to the light, Nick bumped into Allie, causing them both to be thrown outside the tunnel's walls and into Everlost. The Dead Forest He woke up in the Forest beside Allie, where they both became very confused with their circumstances. It was then that he met Lief, who provided a rather sparse crash course on life in Everlost and being dead in general. While Allie spends her time in the forest figuring out the logistics of returning home and learning what she can about the physical laws and threats of Everlost, Nick contemplates the metaphysical. Nick proposes that Afterlights are like coins standing on their edge. Being neither alive or dead, the interlife in Everlost has the possibility of being either heads or tails, alive or dead. Nick also wanted to return home to figure out if his family survived the crash, though he did have a sense that being homeward bound only spelled trouble. Despite this, he came up with the idea for road-shoes, an Everlost version of snowshoes, so that they could walk on living world roads without sinking. Nick then leaves the Dead Forest with Allie, heading south towards their two respective homes in New Jersey and Baltimore. Homeward Bound It was five days before they reached the Welcome to Rockland County dead-spot and were subsequently attacked by four members of The Altar Boys: Johnnie-O, Purple-puss, Raggedy Andy, and an unnamed kid with a squeaky voice. The four boys sought to rob Nick and Allie of any possessions they may still have from their time in the living world. When their meager lot proved insufficient, Johnnie-O declared Nick to be his new slave and Allie was to be sent down to the center of the Earth. Thankfully, Lief showed up to save them. In Everwild In Everfound 'Chocolate Progression' Because he died with a smudge of chocolate on his face, and afterlights become what they remember about themselves, his body slowly transformed into chocolate. 'Everlost' At the end of Everlost, ''he had chocolate on about half of his face and hand and some spots on his shirt. As Everlost denizens are prone to forget their own names, they usually adopt new names, or are given new names, based on their physical characteristics. In the first book, a few of Mary's children nickname Nick "Hershey." 'Everwild''' During ''Everwild, ''we watch it spread rapidly, witnessing chocolate clog his throat, cover his clothes, and turn his insides to fudge. His drastic transformation and growing reputation garnered him a new name: The Chocolate Ogre. This new moniker increases his legend throughout Everlost as well as increasing the fear people feel towards him. This fear is most obvious when we see Nick meet the afterlights of Alabama. He has to persuade them that he isn't the monstrous ogre that the name implies, introducing himself as Nick. While there were certainly downsides to this condition, one of the major upsides was being able to provide an almost unlimited supply of chocolate in a world where food of any kind is scarce. At the Memphis vortex, he reduced to nothing but a knee-deep puddle of melted chocolatey goodness, courtesy of Mary Hightower and the vortex's odd properties. He is later rebuilt by Mikey McGill. Relationships Allie Johnson Mary Hightower (Megan) Mikey McGill Zin the Ripper Lief (Travis) Trivia * Despite being part Japanese, Nick is originally described through the eyes of Lief as having a Chinese appearance. Lief eventually comments on this and Nick corrects him and "slugs him on the shoulder." * Nick created the term Undefined Spectral Doohickies (USDs) as a way of circumnavigating the issues Allie had with the word 'ghost' as an identifier for their existence. Category:Appearance Category:Characters Category:Article stubs